


Warm Like Sunlight

by FuryRed



Series: Heart and Soul [2]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Erik Has Feelings, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 06:05:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10633815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuryRed/pseuds/FuryRed
Summary: On a warm, sunny afternoon there is nothing Erik would rather do than spend the day with Charles, for there is nothing finer than the sound of Charles’ voice, the scent of his hair, and the touch of his lips.Erik plans to spend a long, blissful afternoon with the man he loves, but that might be hard to do when Erik feels like Charles is keeping something from him…A continuation ofCan You Feel My Heart.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pinkoptics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkoptics/gifts).



 

 

After knowing Charles for so many months, Erik is sure he knows everything there is to know about him.

Erik knows Charles is smart. He knows Charles is kind. He knows that Charles is a remarkably powerful mutant, that he enjoys tea, that he plays rugby, that he sometimes laughs in his sleep. He knows that Charles’ ribs are ticklish, that there is a small birthmark on the top of Charles’ right buttock in the shape of a tiny heart, that Charles’ toes cramp when he comes.

Erik knows Charles loves him.

But what Erik doesn’t know is where Charles goes every Wednesday afternoon.

At first Erik doesn’t even realise that Charles’ absence on those days is telling. It has taken such a long time for the two of them to reach a place where they are in an actual committed relationship, and previously their encounters were so unregimented and sporadic that Erik never really noticed that none of those meetings took place on a Wednesday between 1pm and 3pm. But then, Erik realises.

Erik is in the library with Charles that day, writing up some notes from the lecture he had in the morning. At the university Charles and Erik both attend there are no classes on Wednesday afternoons, meaning most students spend their free time studying or relaxing or drinking. It is a beautiful sunny day and Erik is considering going for a walk with Charles, or perhaps driving him to the secluded hillside spot that has become their special place, or maybe taking Charles back to his dorm room so he can spend some time in bed with Charles laid out beneath him. But before Erik can get out the words to vocalise any of the options Charles is standing up from the table, shoving his books into his bag, and announcing his plans to leave.

“You’re going?” Erik asks, shooting Charles a curious glance.

“Mm? Oh, yes- sorry, darling, I have somewhere I need to be”.

“You had somewhere you needed to be last Wednesday…” Erik replies, thinking of the previous week when he’d invited Charles to join himself and the Brotherhood on an outing to the cinema before Charles had declined the offer.

There is an immediate pang of jealous in Erik’s chest, splintering into his heart with echoes of _“It’s happening, you knew this couldn’t last, he’s found someone better, you don’t deserve him…”_

For some time Erik has known that Charles is not his equal, that Charles is brighter, smarter, kinder than Erik could ever hope to be- that his words and actions make him worthy; that he deserves more than Erik can provide. In that moment part of Erik wants to say nothing else, wants to allow Charles to leave and simply go home alone to dwell in silence and solitude. But Charles has made Erik promise long ago that Erik would not hide, and though it is difficult, though Erik wants to protect himself from everything that could expose his vulnerabilities, he is trying to be better- for Charles.

“Are you keeping something from me…?” Erik asks, getting out that much but leaving off the end of the sentence that says: _“If you are I don’t really want to know, because if you leave me you’ll destroy me”._

Charles pauses, looking at Erik as he tucks an unruly lock of hair behind his ear. Charles’ hair is too long again- a chaotic brown mop atop his head- but Erik likes it. He likes the way Charles’ hair falls against his chest when Charles falls asleep in his arms, and the way Charles’ hair brushes against the inside of his thighs when Charles kisses him there.

“Not keeping something from you, no…” Charles replies cautiously. “Where I go is not a secret, I just haven’t mentioned it because I wasn’t aware you wanted to know”.

“Why wouldn’t I want to know?”

“No reason… Erik, look- although I may think about you all the time I don’t always take care to plot your reactions to certain things, or to assume what you do or don’t want. Please don’t interpret my failure to disclose this particular piece of information as some sort of attempt to deceive you. I would never lie to you, darling, or keep anything from you. But this is the first time you’ve asked me where I’m going so it didn’t seem necessary to mention it until now”.

“Alright…” Erik says eventually, feeling the tight knot of dread in his chest begin to dissipate at Charles’ reassuring words. “So, where are you going?”

Charles smiles at that, picking up the last of his books in one arm and extending the other hand towards Erik, before waggling his fingers in invitation.

“Come and see”.

 

 

Half an hour later Erik is sat next to Charles in a train that carries them across the city. Normally Erik doesn’t particularly enjoy public transport, preferring the convenience of his car above all else, but there is something comforting about being enclosed by metal all around; feeling the wheels of the train glide easily along the tracks as it takes them to their destination.

Next to Erik, Charles is scribbling notes into a notepad- words and numbers and symbols spilling out across the page like extracts of Charles’ mind expressed in untidy black ink. Erik will never cease to be amazed at the speed of Charles’ brain, at the ease of his thoughts, at the way he can make connections with a single step that others cannot reach in a giant leap. He is brilliant. What’s even more remarkable is the fact that he is Erik’s.

As Erik watches Charles he leans over, slides one arm into the space between Charles’ back and the upholstered seat of the train, and slips his thumb under Charles’ shirt to gently draw circles against the skin of Charles’ spine. Charles murmurs in response, pausing his work to turn and look at Erik, and smiling affectionately. Using his telepathy Charles presses a soft kiss against Erik’s mind, and the warmth of the gesture remains evident all the way through the rest of the journey.

 

 

Sometime later Erik is standing next to Charles as they both look up at a large building. In the warm air there is the sound of police sirens nearby and the low rumble of music playing punctuated by the occasional enthusiastic shout. Across the street from where they stand the neighbouring block of flats has numerous broken windows and there is a car up on blocks in front of the building, and Erik suddenly understands why Charles would not let him drive.

Of all the places Erik might have imagined Charles might be spending his Wednesday afternoons, Erik never pictured this. Simply from the way Charles speaks it is clear he has an air of class about him, and from what Charles has disclosed about his childhood Erik knows he originally came from money, even if he is no longer as wealthy as he once was. Knowing that information, Erik can’t help but be surprised that Charles has been evidently spending his free time in a clearly disadvantaged neighbourhood, the only question is why.

Then Erik sees the sign that displays the building’s means of business, and he understands.

For the rest of the afternoon Erik is in a classroom, watching as Charles stands at the front of the room surrounded by eager children who hang on his every word. From the second Erik enters he knows why Charles has chosen this particular space to spend his time. All around Erik are signs that these children are different, special- evident in blue skin and red eyes and incredible wings and horns and scales. Even the children who seem ‘ordinary’ soon shown themselves to be anything but, after Charles’ gentle encouragement of course.

Some are shy at first, but Charles sits with them and talks softly and listens to their responses, and slowly, gradually they reveal their mutations. Erik is fascinated, but unsurprised, and he knows helping others is what Charles is made for.

No one pays Charles to attend the school, to dedicate one afternoon a week to assisting with the education of this small class of mutants, but Erik knows that it would never be about that for Charles anyway. Charles lives to help others, to assist disadvantaged individuals in particular, and the benefit gained through the smiling faces of the tiny mutants all around him is clearly reward enough.

Of course, not all the tiny mutants are interested in Charles exclusively… At first Erik is content to stand quietly at one side of the room and watch the scene in front of him, feeling his heart clench at the sight of Charles, wide-eyed and smiling, encouraging a young boy to levitate a nearby stack of books. Charles’ enthusiasm is infectious and he is never more beautiful than when he is embroiled in one of his areas of interest, and Erik is simply lost for a while as he stares over at Charles in wonder. But then there is a hand on Erik’s knee, tugging at his trouser leg, and Erik drops his gaze to regard a small girl with large, brown eyes, who holds up a cookie to Erik like a gift.

When Charles comes to Erik later he is sat on the floor with the girl, watching in fascination as in front of him swirls of blue and purple light refract in the air. They are bursts of energy, capable of tearing down buildings or destroying lives, but here they are a toy, a game, and Erik is comforted to realise that there may be a future for these children where they can use their powers freely without fear of reprisal, and not be seen as weapons by default. Perhaps Charles will be the one to make it so. Perhaps Erik will help him.

Erik is so engrossed he barely notices as Charles approaches, not until there is a gentle hand carding through Erik’s hair, and Erik looks up to find Charles staring down at him with pure, unadulterated love and affection on his face. Charles pushes Erik’s hair back from his forehead, smiles at him, and says softly: “Thank you for coming with me”.

Erik doesn’t need the gratitude- this afternoon has been a gift not a chore- so he simply smiles back at Charles and tells him: “You’re welcome, _mein Geliebter_ ”.

 

 

The journey back to the university is frustrating and overly long. There are train delays and overcrowding, and the situation is made worse by the stifling heat that arises in the late afternoon and envelopes the city in a dense smog. But Erik doesn’t mind.

Charles is happy, almost giddy, and when Charles experiences such moods he usually expresses himself by being even more tactile than usual- something that Erik has grown to adore. And so, Charles stands next to Erik as they wait for a train, hugging one of Erik’s arms close to his chest as he rests his head against Erik’s shoulder. Erik leans back against the wall behind himself and coolly surveys the scene, and knows that people are watching, and finds curiously that he doesn’t mind. Charles is a treasure, something to be proud of, and if his behaviour displays to the world that he is Erik’s then Erik is okay with it.

There are a couple of times when Charles leans heavily on Erik, like he is close to falling, and Erik can tell from the way Charles’ eyelids are lowering that he is tired. But as Erik looks down at where Charles head rests on his shoulder and asks: “Are you alright, _Schatz_?” Charles simply tilts his face up at Erik, his eyes a deep blue like a night sky full of pure white stars, and replies: “I’ve never been better”.

When they eventually manage to get a train Erik secures a seat for himself and Charles, wraps his arm around Charles and pulls him close, allows Charles to snuggle into his chest, and is completely unsurprised when Charles falls asleep in less than a minute.

 

 

The nap on the train seems to restore Charles’ energy levels somewhat, and though when they reach the university Erik has to gently shake Charles awake, by the time they are walking together across campus Charles is buoyant and lively once more. He chatters happily about the mutants they just met, about the progress they are making, about how cute Erik looked playing with the children- something Erik glowers at even if his derision is somewhat forced. Of course, when Charles is in such a jubilant mood even Erik’s pretend scowling cannot dispel his enthusiasm, so Charles only smiles wider and playfully pokes at Erik’s sides. Erik tries to grasp Charles’ arms but Charles only squirms free and pokes Erik even more, and then they are both laughing despite Erik’s best attempts, until Erik finally grasps Charles’ wrists and pulls him close so they are pressed against each other.

Charles gazes up at Erik, the brilliant blue sky of that day reflected in his eyes, and Erik is so, so close to kissing him before suddenly Charles flashes Erik a wicked grin and pulls out of his hold, and then he is clutching his bag close to himself and running across campus whilst shouting: “First one back gets the first blowjob!”

There are a group of students walking nearby and part of Erik is embarrassed to think that they might have heard Charles’ outburst, but a bigger part of him is entertained by Charles’ levity, and keen to win the challenge… And so, Erik races after Charles, and it isn’t long before he has him.

Erik catches up to Charles somewhere near the student lounge, and passes him so easily that it’s almost laughable. Erik suspects that perhaps Charles is hampered by the sheer weight of the books in his bag whilst Erik isn’t quite as burdened, or perhaps it’s the thought of Charles on his knees with his cherry-red lips around Erik’s cock that prompts Erik to race ahead. Either way, Erik reaches the dormitory perhaps twenty seconds before Charles does and waits at the entrance, arms folded across his chest triumphantly as he waits for Charles to catch up.

When Charles arrives his cheeks are tinged with colour and his hair is in even more disarray than usual, but his smile is almost as wide as Erik’s which suggests that Charles isn’t too put out about losing.

“Nice of you to join me”, Erik calls light-heartedly as Charles sidles up to him and gives Erik the finger. In consolation Erik takes Charles’ bag from him and hauls it over his shoulder, and slides his hand into Charles’ to hold it as they walk upstairs.

When they enter Erik’s room the space is warm and humid thanks to both the weather that afternoon and the fact that the heat has risen from the floors below, but with a flick of Erik’s fingers a nearby electric fan is turned on and Erik is stepping over to the window to open it up. He’s barely finished pushing open the window though when he feels Charles step up behind himself- Charles' arms snaking around Erik’s waist and Charles’ face pressing against Erik’s back.

“ _Hallo_ ”, Erik chuckles, laying his hands against Charles’ arms and stroking his palms along the fine hairs on Charles’ forearms. “Everything okay?”

“Mm…” Charles replies, rubbing his face between Erik’s shoulder blades. “I’m just really happy you came to the school with me”.

Erik smiles. “I am too. Those children are remarkable- it’s amazing that you’re helping them like that”.

“You helped too, Erik. I think they really liked having you there. Well, I know they did. I did too…”

With that, Charles squeezes Erik more tightly, rising up on his tiptoes to press his face into the back of Erik’s neck and whispering: “I love you”. The words are said into Erik’s skin like Charles is trying to imprint them there, like he is trying to mark Erik with the sentiment- a clear impression of how Charles feels etched into Erik’s skin like a tattoo. It’s more than Erik needs in terms of clarity- he already feels Charles’ devotion in every breath Charles’ takes- but being reminded of it on an almost daily basis is a gift nonetheless.

“ _Du bedeutest mir alles…_ ” Erik says softly, using the lessons Charles has taught him to press his affection into Charles’ mind like a kiss, one that Charles clearly recognises as immediately he lets out a happy murmur- his breath warm against Erik’s neck as he begins to place kisses to Erik’s skin.

“You’re getting really good…” Charles responds, his mouth trailing along the taut line of Erik’s shoulder. “Plus, I really like feeling you inside me like that. It’s kind of kinky…”

“Is that so…” Erik smirks, turning around to face Charles and cupping Charles’ face in his hands. “Well, don’t think that gets you out of me being inside you in the _other way_ \- we did have a deal, after all”.

“Ah, I suppose we did…” Charles grins, his eyes wide and mischievous. “Well, I’m a man of my word if nothing else…” he adds, licking his lips and just starting to drop to his knees, before Erik grips Charles under the arms to stop him.

“Clothes off first…” Erik requests firmly, trying to look authoritative and unaffected rather than like someone completely besotted with lust. Charles quirks an eyebrow in response but heeds Erik’s words, beginning to slowly unbutton his shirt as he stares into Erik’s eyes.

Of course, Charles can’t just perform the act without being a fucking tease about it, and he undoes his buttons slowly, torturously, flashing Erik glimpses of creamy white skin adorned with a constellation of freckles as he gradually shrugs the garment off. When his chest is bared Charles next turns his attention to his trousers, but doesn’t just remove them quickly either. He draws his fingertips slowly over his belt buckle first, knowing that Erik can feel the warmth of Charles’ hands against the metal, and smirking as Erik lets out a barely-suppressed groan in response.

“Something wrong, dear?” Charles asks, his sweet face the epitome of faux innocence as he draws his belt slowly through the clasp of the buckle before removing it completely. Erik practically wants to growl in frustration, and drag Charles over to the bed to hurry things along, but Erik has learned that- when it comes to Charles- the wait is always undeniably worth it, even if it means Erik suffers from a low burn of arousal that makes his cock strain uncomfortably against the confines of his trousers.

Besides, within a moment the wait is over, and Charles is letting his clothing fall to the floor to stand before Erik with his hands clasped together in front of himself- dropping his gaze and appearing almost nervous, almost shy. It’s remarkable to Erik that, after so many encounters, after all the things Charles has let Erik do to him, he still has the capacity to be somewhat bashful- as if Erik hasn’t seen every inch of Charles’ skin before now, or mapped it out with his tongue.

Charles isn’t even fully nude, but the sight is completely captivating nonetheless- particularly as Erik can see the prominent line of Charles’ erection just visible behind his clasped hands, pushing up against the loose material of his boxer shorts. Charles’ underwear is new- Erik can tell, he has seen every aspect of Charles’ wardrobe enough to recognise any changes, and besides- Erik would know if he has seen this particular garment before…

Erik laughs softly, reaching down to grasp both of Charles’ hands and gently tugging them apart.

“Well, these are certainly interesting…” Erik grins, hooking one finger into the front of Charles’ boxer shorts and running it along the hem, drawing it over the sensitive skin above Charles’ groin and causing Charles to inhale a shaky breath in response.

The boxer shorts Charles is wearing are grey, and are adorned with a pattern of tiny red magnets and yellow lines presumably supposed to represent a magnetic pull. Erik has become accustomed to the eccentricities of Charles’ wardrobe, which appears to be a mix of decidedly formal shirts, trousers, and cardigans, along with a number of t-shirts emblazoned with scientific slogans and several pairs of gaudy patterned socks, but until this point Charles’ underwear has always remained entirely neutral in colour and style. Erik can only hazard a guess as to why Charles has made any changes now.

“These are for me?” Erik asks, stepping closer and using his grip on the underwear to pull Charles towards himself.

“Everything I do is for you”, Charles replies with complete conviction, staring down and watching Erik’s hand as it touches him. “Do you like them?”

“Yes…” Erik says with a smile, drawing his thumb across the point of Charles’ hip, where the red starburst of a fading bruise on Charles’ skin marks out the evidence of Erik’s earlier affections. “ _Liebling_ … you’re beautiful…”

At that Charles looks up, and the experience is like being hit by a thunderbolt. The sunlight glinting through the open window is reflected in Charles’ eyes, in the dazzling array of blue in his irises- like leagues of colour in the ocean, like water that can sustain life or drown people in its wake. Charles smiles at Erik seemingly in gratitude, almost like he is surprised at the words, and Erik can understand why…

Although Erik may regard Charles with such affection and devotion it sometimes makes it hard for him to breathe, he has never been very good at expressing himself. Words of sentiment, when seldom spoken, are often concealed in Erik’s native language- reminding him of the last time he was able to speak so freely, when he did so to his mother. There is a wall around Erik’s heart, and though Charles’ careful influence has rendered the barrier as increasingly more like a trellis, the gaps in Erik’s defences can only let so much through. Often Erik wonders if it is enough, and if his own conservation will drive Charles away in the end, but when Charles looks at Erik like this- with such love and pure faith in his eyes- Erik can allow himself to hope for a time that everything will be okay.

The moment passes without further comment, more said between their eyes and from their hearts than what can be expressed in words, and then Charles is smiling somewhat impishly as he trails his hands down Erik’s forearms, using his grip on Erik’s hands to encourage Erik to push the underwear down. Charles’ boxer shorts drop to the floor, and Erik barely has time to look before Charles is kicking the underwear away and kneeling down on the soft carpet at Erik’s feet.

Charles keeps his eyes locked with Erik’s as he settles down, knees parted, hands resting against the floor, cock hard and standing to attention between his legs. It’s a completely bewitching sight, and the desire for Erik to hastily wrench free of his clothing has never been more tangible. But this is no longer about what Erik can take from Charles it’s about what he can give to him, and so Erik mimics Charles’ slow seduction from before, and removes his clothing leisurely.

On the floor, Charles is patient. He watches Erik devotedly, like there is no finer sight in the world than Erik gradually peeling his t-shirt off and throwing it across the room, like there are untold secrets hidden in Erik’s trousers and he cannot wait to discover them. Erik is having a moment of regret as he unbuttons his jeans, wishing he had taken the time to kiss Charles before he settled down, that he had pressed his tongue into Charles’ eager mouth to taste Charles’ moans before pushing him to his knees, but it is too late for that now.

And besides, when Erik slides his trousers and underwear down in one smooth motion, the look on Charles’ face makes up for it. Charles stares at the parts of Erik now exposed and his hands immediately tremble like he aches to touch, but whatever desire Charles is experiencing is kept in check as he once more looks back up to meet Erik’s eyes, waiting patiently.

“No hands”, Erik says quietly, edging his discarded clothing away with his feet before stepping closer, feeling the plush carpet tickle the space between his toes. Charles’ eyebrows raise in response, but there is a tell-tale smile in the corner of his mouth that says he likes this game, as he always does, and so he simply shifts a bit closer, and waits.

Erik cannot fight the urge to touch, so he slides one hand into Charles’ hair to hold him, to connect with him, and then he moves closer and angles his cock towards Charles’ waiting mouth. Their eye-contact is unbroken as Charles parts his lips, as Erik feels Charles’ breath ghost across the head of his cock, as Erik begins to push inside, feeling Charles’ mouth- warm and accommodating- start to surround him. Erik uses his hold on Charles’ hair to guide him, watching transfixed as Charles’ perfect pink lips slide along the length of his shaft, groaning quietly as Charles’ clever tongue swirls around the head of his cock. Erik can’t help but buck his hips at that, and though it’s hard to tell completely, Erik is sure he can see the flicker of a smile in Charles’ bright eyes.

After a short while Erik lets go of his hold on Charles’ hair and stops rocking forward, watching instead as Charles sucks gently on the head of his cock for a while before pushing forward to take the full length in his mouth again, always looking up at Erik, always keeping his hands resting against the floor as instructed. Erik can only tolerate a few moments of that before he has to touch Charles again- stroking one hand through the soft locks of Charles’ hair as he leans forward to glance down at the smooth line of Charles’ back, at pale skin interspersed with an array of freckles leading down to the round curve of Charles’ buttocks. As Erik admires the view Charles pushes further, causing Erik to groan as he feels his cock slip into the tight channel at the back of Charles’ throat, until Charles gasps around the length and has to withdraw, and removes his mouth completely.

When Erik leans back to look at Charles again his face is flushed and he is breathing hard, but he still looks at Erik with such love it makes Erik’s heart ache with feeling in response. Erik brushes Charles’ hair back from his forehead and yearns to kiss him, but Charles is once again edging forward to take Erik’s cock in his mouth before Erik can do anything, leaving Erik lost to the feelings of pleasure once more as his member slides into wet heat. Still, as Erik gazes down at Charles he smiles at him, murmurs: “You’re amazing…”, and there is a sensation Erik can feel coming from Charles’ mind like a surge of warmth, and Erik knows he is happy.

As the encounter continues it is very much like a balancing act; a reciprocal give-and-take that varies between Erik fucking Charles’ mouth and Charles sucking Erik’s cock, each action causing a hot, tight sensation to build up in the base of Erik’s member, causing his stomach muscles to flutter promisingly with each lingering thrust. The sensation is heightened by the moans coming from Charles that Erik feels vibrate through the length of his shaft, moans that are either as a result of Charles feeling Erik’s pleasure rolling off of him in heady magenta waves, or simply because Charles is just enjoying himself that much.

When Erik draws close he once more slides a hand into Charles’ hair, entwining his fingers in thick brown tendrils whilst using his other hand to grasp hold of his own cock, and starting to stroke. It doesn’t take much- Charles’ mouth is still sucking gently at the head of Erik’s cock and making Erik groan in response- and with Charles continuing to look up at Erik so devotedly Erik feels the pleasure drawn from himself like Charles is commanding it, like Charles needs it as much as Erik does.

As Erik’s breath stutters in his throat Charles finally moves his hands, resting one palm on Erik’s knee and squeezing lightly as Erik comes into Charles’ mouth, watching as Erik groans in his pleasure and his speech is lost to intermittent German curses. There is some time after Erik has finished coming when Charles still keeps his mouth on Erik’s cock, drawing his lips slowly along the shaft as Erik’s fingers fumble blindly in Charles’ hair in his hazy pleasure-state, until Erik finally pulls back to let his cock slip out of Charles’ mouth and Charles once more withdraws his hands.

For a while Erik continues to gaze down at Charles, stroking his fingers slowly through Charles’ hair, thinking about how much he loves and needs this man who will drop to his knees without question, who will give Erik everything he wants but can never ask for. It goes much further than the intimacy they’ve shared, than all the times Charles has given his body to Erik in wilful subjugation. As Charles has already said, everything he does is for Erik, and though part of Erik cannot understand why Charles is able to be so devoted to someone so unworthy, he is grateful for it nonetheless.

Charles remains sat on the floor looking up at Erik, warm sunlight from the window casting a glow upon his face, illuminating every delicate freckle on his skin like fading embers in a fireplace. He is beautiful, and Erik reaches down for him without question, slides his hands under Charles’ arms to pull him up, grasps Charles’ thighs once Charles is upright and hauls the smaller man up- causing Charles to let out a slight noise of surprise in response before he adjusts and wraps his legs firmly around Erik’s waist to hold on.

Erik carries Charles over to the bed and lays down upon it, finding the sheets to be warm against his back courtesy of the rectangle of light that illuminates the bed complimented by the heat from Charles’ body against his front. It takes a bit of wriggling before Erik is able to recline comfortably against the pillows, and then he lays there- still and sated- as Charles hums happily and nuzzles his face into Erik’s neck, his hair brushing against Erik’s chin as he settles down.

There is a low buzz of noise coming from the world outside- faint voices, a pulse of music playing, birds singing. Erik registers none of it. His world is inside this room, in his bed, in his arms. Nothing else matters.

Erik trails his fingertips slowly down the curve of Charles’ spine, smiling as Charles lets out a tiny moan and snuggles nearer to Erik, like close isn’t close enough. Erik can feel Charles’ cock, warm and hard in the tight space in-between their bodies, but Charles makes no move to chase his own bliss. It’s a marker of the selflessness Charles exhibits during every encounter he shares with Erik, like he is simply content to be with Erik in whatever guise Erik chooses, and he expects nothing in return.

“You’re perfect…” Erik murmurs, pressing his knuckles into the dimples above Charles’ ass.

Against the side of Erik’s neck Charles lets out a small chuckle. “You’re only saying that because you’ve just had your cock in my mouth”, he replies.

“No, Charles- I’m saying it because you’re extraordinary”, Erik counters, tilting his face towards Charles and sliding one hand into his hair.

Charles turns his head at that, bathing Erik in a bewitching bolt of blue as he gazes into Erik’s eyes.

“Darling…” Charles says softly, one hand tracing circles on Erik’s chest with his fingertips. “Thank you. You’re perfect too”.

Erik can’t help but scoff in response, and though he immediately sees a flicker of discontent manifest in Charles’ expression he cannot bring himself to regret his reaction, not even when Charles frowns and lifts his head from Erik’s shoulder, looking down at Erik disapprovingly.

“I wouldn’t say it if I didn’t mean it, Erik. You’re perfect to me”.

There are wealth of reasons Erik could offer up for why Charles is wrong- all the parts Erik can feel within himself like stains on his soul- but Erik suspects Charles already knows, even if he is too polite to ever mention it out loud. It’s likely Charles doesn’t regard those aspects as imperfections anyway- he has a habit of seeing the good in everything, in everyone. It’s one of the things Erik loves about him most of all.

“You’re perfect…” Charles whispers, leaning close to place heartfelt kisses to Erik’s jawline, cheek, forehead- drawing soft lips across Erik’s skin as his hands move to cup Erik’s face. Erik can feel Charles’ mind too, like soft light in his periphery, like the sunlight coming in through the open window, warming every part of Erik that is cold and dark.

Erik is close to admitting defeat as he lies there holding Charles’ waist, but he still huffs quietly under his breath and says: “You can’t say that- you haven’t just had your cock in my mouth”.

Of course, Charles laughs, his breath warm against Erik’s temple where Charles’ mouth is currently pressed.

“Oh, so is that the requirement for uttering that statement after all?” Charles smirks. “Well, if you’d like to rectify the situation I’m only too happy to accommodate you…” he adds, wriggling his hips so that Erik feels Charles’ hard member press more firmly against his stomach.

It’s as good a way of keeping Charles quiet as any, and so Erik murmurs: “Alright”, and slides his hands down to cup Charles’ arse to encourage Charles to sit up. Charles does so, slowly, but once he is seated straddling Erik’s waist he looks down at Erik and says: “Sweetheart, I was _joking_ ”.

“I wasn’t”, Erik replies, squeezing Charles’ buttocks lightly. “Come here…”

Erik pulls Charles gently but firmly towards himself, even as Charles continues to ask Erik if he is sure, until Charles is kneeling just in front of Erik’s face and he grasps the windowsill behind the bed to steady himself. Transferring his grip to hold Charles’ waist, Erik pulls Charles closer, but bypasses Charles’ straining erection and presses his mouth instead to the soft skin of Charles’ groin, causing Charles to groan heatedly in response. Charles’ helpless moans continue for a while as Erik trails his tongue over to the crease of Charles’ thigh, grazes his teeth gently over the point of Charles’ hip, until finally he withdraws and brings his mouth close to Charles’ cock at last, and brushes his lips against the sensitive head before opening up and taking Charles in.

As Erik slides his mouth along Charles’ cock he looks up, seeing that Charles’ eyes are closed but knowing that his senses are wide open anyway. Erik can feel the swell of Charles’ pleasure through more than just the thick length in his mouth, he can feel it coming from Charles’ mind like a warm summer breeze gliding through Erik’s perception; continual waves of pleasure cresting across Erik’s mind as Erik sucks earnestly on Charles’ cock.

Other than the occasional impassioned moan, Charles is still and serene, and the only movement he makes is to reach down with one hand to gently push Erik’s hair back from his forehead. He looks down at Erik and he is glorious- pale and lovely in the sunlight of the afternoon, like he is carved from fine marble, like he is a work of art.

When Charles comes he does so with a low murmur- his release something Erik feels run through every part of himself like a pulse of electricity thanks to the power of Charles’ telepathy. Charles’ legs tremble as he shudders through his orgasm so Erik uses his hands to hold Charles steady, and keeps his mouth moving on Charles’ cock until Charles shifts uncomfortably due to the increased sensitivity, and Erik allows him to withdraw.

Charles moves like he is going to drop to the side to lay next to Erik, but instead Erik keeps hold of Charles and pulls Charles back down on top of himself once more, wrapping his arms around Charles’ back firmly and tilting his head to place a kiss to Charles’ forehead. There are a few blissful moments when Charles lifts his face and kisses Erik slowly, passionately, like there is nothing he would rather be doing with his afternoon, with his life, and then he settles down once more with his head resting against Erik’s chest.

“You’re perfect…” Charles murmurs quietly.

For once, Erik doesn’t argue with him.


End file.
